marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elektra Natchios
Elektra Natchios is a highly skilled martial artist trained by Stick to combat The Hand, she was killed by the Hand leader Nobu and becomes the Hand's weapon, the Black Sky. She is the ex-girlfriend of Matthew Murdock. Biography ''Daredevil Early Life ''To be added "Nelson v. Murdock" During college, Foggy Nelson asked Matt Murdock what happened to the "Greek girl" that he was dating. "Penny and Dime" To be added "Kinbaku" To be added "Regrets Only" To be added "Semper Fidelis" To be added "Guilty as Sin" To be added "Seven Minutes in Heaven" To be added "The Man in The Box" To be added ".380" To be added "The Dark at the End of the Tunnel" To be added "A Cold Day in Hell's Kitchen" To be added ''The Defenders "The H Word" ''To be added "Mean Right Hook" To be added "Worst Behavior" To be added "Royal Dragon" To be added "Take Shelter" To be added "Ashes, Ashes" To be added "Fish in the Jailhouse" To be added "The Defenders" To be added Character traits Elektra is shown to be a very confident woman, in both her skills and looks, once telling Matt Murdock that every man she's ever met has wanted to sleep with her. This has led her to be arrogant at times as she believed that she was superior to Stick and that the only reason he attempted to have her killed was because of his jealousy of his pupil. However, Elektra states that she is alone in the world and believe that Matt and her are kindred spirits as she viewed him as the only person who understands her for who she is deep down. She was deeply upset when he refused to kill Roscoe Sweeney, claiming "I thought you understood me". Elektra also had a habit of becoming bored quite easily which Matt picks up on their first meeting. Thus, she has developed a fun-loving, free-wheeling and wildly unpredictable personality and is more than capable of having a good time throughout her crusade with Matt. Being raised by Stick for most of her life, Elektra learned to be the perfect assassin and killer. She can be coldblooded to her enemies and enjoyed killing them; the first time she did was when she was twelve and that was in self-defense but admits that she liked doing so. She doesn't possess Murdock's moral compass but at the same time seems to respect him for his refusal to kill whereas Stick would degrade him for it. Elektra tends to think of her goals as first and furthermost importance with little sympathy to others and little care or even realization over breaking the law. For example to assist in Murdock's case she forces a confession out of Doctor Gregory Tepper but her involvement made his confession useless entirely and after killing a Hand assassin she believes that it being in self-defense would absolve her over any legal punishment which was corrected by Matt. Unbeknownst to Elektra herself she was in actuality the Black Sky, a mythical deity within the order of the Hand who is worshiped by its followers. Though she herself had known to have darkness in her heart; this side was violent, volatile and the main reason why she was said to enjoy killing so much. When Nobu finally revealed the truth, Elektra accepted it almost immediately as she seemed to feel that it was truly who she was because her mentor and father-figure always told her to hide who she was after being adopted to a wealthy family, but it was ultimately Matt's words that no one could tell her who she was that put her down the path of good. In the end, Elektra was a much more selfless and brave woman who was willing to sacrifice herself for the man she loved and assuring that the Hand would never be in possession of the Black Sky. She dies claiming she knew what it meant to be good. However, Elektra was still more concerned about her goals than anything else as she was willing to ignore the hostages that the Hand had kidnapped but she ultimately decided to help Matt save them. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Enhanced Strength': After being revived as the Black Sky by the Hand's Substance Elektra seem to have developed enhanced strength along with other attributes. She was able to overpower and knock out all the members of the Defenders, including Luke Cage, albeit the latter was still recovering from being drugged by Stick. *'Enhanced Durability': After her fight with the Defenders, she lifted Danny effortlessly, before jumping through windows, falling several floors, and landing on a car while remaining unharmed. Later, during her fight with the Danny Rand, Elektra was able to withstand a full blown Iron Fist Punch unharmed, one powerful enough to blast steel doors. *'Enhanced Speed': Rand stated that Elektra was faster than anyone he had ever encountered when they fought in Cambodia for the first time. *'Enhanced Reflexes': She was able to fight all four members of the Defenders, while not only being able to dodge all of their attacks, but ultimately gaining the upper hand. She could also deflect attacks from the Iron Fist and Daredevil, ones with years of martial arts training. *'Enhanced Senses': Elektra's enhanced senses are granting her awareness of her surroundings on a wide range. She was able to singlehandedly kill several Hand assassins in a completely dark room. Abilities *'Expert Martial Artist:' Elektra was trained in martial arts by Stick to become a warrior of the Chaste. Elektra employs a mixed martial arts that derive elements of Muay Thai, Capoeira, Karate, Brazilian jiu jitsu, and Okinawan martial arts such as sai fighting. *'Master Assassin:' Elektra has assassinated many people on behalf of the Chaste. Some of her marks include a pilot in Buenos Aires, a lawyer in Berlin, and at least six people in Morocco. *'Multilingualism:' Elektra speaks Greek, English, Japanese and French fluently. *'Sai Mastery:' Elektra is highly skilled in sai fighting, one of the Okinawan martial arts she employs. *'Master Swordswoman:' After her resurrection, Elektra has become extremely skilled in the use of swords, using them against The Defenders and members of the Hand. Equipment *'Sai:' Taken from Jacques Duchamps after his failed assassination attempt on her, Elektra kept his twin sai and used them as her own whilst she hunted down Stick. She proved to be a capable fighter with them and was shown to prefer them to fist-fighting. Later she uses such sais to murder Alexandra Reid, leader of the Hand. *'CZ Scorpion EVO 3|CZ Scorpion EVO 3 S1:' During the Ambush at Bay Ridge Rail Yard, Members of the Hand disguised as Yakuza attacked Daredevil and Elektra, Elektra managed to disarm one of them and was about to shoot him with his own gun. However, as the gun was out of ammunition, Elektra resorted to striking him across the face with it, knocking him out. *'Katana:' Elektra was handed the Katana by Nobu Yoshioka shortly after being told she was the Black Sky. Elektra took the sword and threatened Daredevil with it before being disarmed. *'Twin Wakizashi Swords:' After her resurrection, Elektra had began to train as the Black Sky, her weapon of choice were two wakizashi swords that could combine into one. Relationships *Matt Murdock/Daredevil - Ex-boyfriend, ally and love interest. *Stick - Former surrogate father/mentor and ally turned enemy and victim; deceased. *Nobu - Enemy and murderer. *Jessica Jones - Enemy. *Luke Cage - Enemy. *Iron Fist - Enemy. *Colleen Wing - Enemy. *Yakuza - Enemies. *The Hand - Enemies turned allies. *Gao - Ally. *Bakuto - Ally. *Murakami - Ally. *Alexandra Reid - Ally and victim; deceased. Appearances/Actresses *Marvel Cinematic Universe (2 TV series) **''Daredevil'' ***Season 1 ****"Nelson v. Murdock" (Mentioned only) ***Season 2 - Elodie Yung ****"Kinbaku" ****"Regrets Only" ****"Semper Fidelis" ****"Guilty as Sin" ****"Seven Minutes in Heaven" ****"The Man in The Box" ****".380" ****"The Dark at the End of the Tunnel" ****"A Cold Day in Hell's Kitchen" **''The Defenders'' - Elodie Yung ***"The H Word" ***"Mean Right Hook" ***"Worst Behavior" ***"Royal Dragon" ***"Take Shelter" ***"Ashes, Ashes" ***"Fish in the Jailhouse" ***"The Defenders" Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *In the comics and series, Elektra is trained by Stick. Gallery ''Daredevil'' Daredevil Season 2 Still 4.jpg Daredevil Season 2 Still 6.jpg Damagedelektrabillboard.jpg Promotion and Filming Electra Daredevil Promo.jpg Daredevil Electra Promo.jpg ''The Defenders'' B.png B-1.jpg //community.wikia.com/wiki/c:marvelhttp://community.wikia.com/wiki/c:marvel Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Daredevil (Netflix series) characters Category:The Defenders (Netflix series) characters Category:Assassins Category:Love interest Category:Secret keepers Category:The Hand members Category:Heroes Category:Former Heroes Category:Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Invulnerability Category:Characters with Super Speed Category:Characters with Animal-like powers Category:Characters with Martial arts skills Category:Earth-199999 Category:Earth-199999 Deceased Category:Earth-199999 Revived